


May We All Have Our Hopes

by esteven



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Apologies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Apologies, No Character Death, Post-Seine, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:38:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteven/pseuds/esteven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Year in Paris</p>
            </blockquote>





	May We All Have Our Hopes

Cosette and Marius celebrated with their friends, and that was as it should be. Valjean had never minded because much as he loved them, he always maintained that the young should celebrate with the young unless on very special occasions: a birthday maybe, or Easter or Christmas. At other times it sufficed to visit them for tea and a walk in the Luxembourg the day after.  


Tonight was different because he was lonely. He had not felt like this again ever since a night in June years ago. As dramatic as it had begun, it had ended not in heartbreak, but – admittedly – in desperation. Desperation had turned into frustration into exasperation into a truce into tentative understanding into friendship into affection and finally into a love that filled his heart. It was different than the love he held for his daughter and, to a degree, for his son in law, and it warmed not only his days but also his nights.  


He smiled briefly at the many occasions – small and big – that he remembered. Alas, his mind was heavy. He knew he was being childish, but the one person he wanted with him now was not here.  


Valjean did what they had always done in the night towards the New Year, but with one minor change. Before he went into the garden of their house in rue Plumet, he put on, not his own, but Javert’s best greatcoat, swaddling himself in it as if that would make him feel the man’s embrace.  


His steps were muffled by the snow that had fallen in the past days and had covered the frozen ground. The night air was crisp, and he breathed deeply. He did not wear gloves, so he crossed his arms, sticking them into the opposite sleeves to keep his hands warm. This felt even more like the embrace he was missing so much, and it reminded him of what he could not have.  


No streetlights diffused the light of the stars in the heavens. He stood for ages, looking up at the clear sky, trying to remember the constellations Javert had explained to him time and again. He sighed. It was only ever the North Star that he could find. Alas, much as Valjean loved the stars, he loved them not for themselves but for Javert to whom they had always been guiding lights.  


The church bells all across the city started to ring. Valjean took out his watch squinting at it in the meagre light. Soon it would be a new year, and here he was, crestfallen, because he could not hand over a small étrenne* now. He had chosen a midnight blue velvet bow for Javert’s still long hair. The inspector had never followed fashion, and had refused to have his hair cut on the grounds that he had ever worn it in a queue. For so it must be. Valjean had agreed because nothing gave him more pleasure than combing that hair, only to muss it up again by running his fingers through it. Unfortunately Javert did not indulge him often. Maybe once or twice a year. Valjean hoped for a ‘Why don’t you put it on’ when he handed over the ribbon. He swallowed at the mere thought and burrowed even more into the greatcoat to ease his sadness.  


“Que la santé et le bonheur soient avec toi tous les jours de l’année nouvelle.**” whispered a baritone into Valjean’s ear.  


Valjean had not heard Javert, so his heart skipped a beat at the unexpectedness.  


“You were so deeply in thoughts, mon Jean.” Strong arms sneaked under the older man’s, drawing him near. One hand held a top-hat. “You did not think I would leave you alone on this night of all nights?”  


Silently, Valjean relaxed against a wide chest, feeling the weight on his heart lift as he gave thanks to the Lord for granting his one wish for the night.  


“Were you not supposed to guard Paris tonight?” Valjean smiled to himself, shifting slightly to press a small kiss to greying whiskers.  


“You do not wish to see me?” Mild amusement was clear in the deep voice.  


Valjean freed himself to turn in the embrace, and to look left and right to see if they were alone. He twirled an errant strand of hair that always escaped Javert’s queue around one finger before he wrapped his arms around his companion’s neck to draw Javert’s head down for a kiss.  


They stood like that for some time before they had to break for air.  


“Is this enough of a reply?” Valjean nipped along a near jaw.  


“So it is.” Javert tightened his hold. “But to answer your question, I asked young Jourdan to stand in for me for half an hour. He is trustworthy and will develop into a fine police officer. It will not hurt him to observe and report to me later on.” Javert stole another kiss.  


“You will be in my thoughts.” Valjean knew he had to let his companion go to continue with his duty.  


“À bientôt.” Javert drew back, but not before he had taken off his leather gloves when he reached for one of Valjean’s hands to press his lips into its palm. Then he slid his hands into the gloves again and put his hat back on. He turned on his heel with the snow crunching under his boots and noiselessly walked along the narrow path that would take him around the house and into the street in-front.  


“Bien-aimé.” Valjean called after him softly, and the tall silhouette hesitated, throwing a look over its shoulder. “May you stay free from harm and return to me in the morning, safe and sound.”  


Javert tipped a finger to his hat in reply and vanished around the corner.  


Valjean smiled, winked at the stars with a mouthed ‘Thank you’ and returned to the house, his heart now warm and light. The étrenne could wait for the morning when he would have coffee and fresh croissants for Javert.

**Author's Note:**

> *a New Year’s Present  
> **May health and good luck be with you in the New Year
> 
> The title is from ABBA’s:  
>  _Happy new year_  
>  Happy new year  
> May we all have a vision now and then  
> Of a world where every neighbour is a friend  
> Happy new year  
> Happy new year  
> May we all have our hopes, our will to try  
> If we don't we might as well lay down and die  
> You and I


End file.
